Realidad
by aleccullen
Summary: bueno pues este es mi 3 capitulo de Renesmee esta corto pero lodemas lo tengo reservado... los quiero y espero que les guste igual que a mi. leanlo se los agradecere muchoo... gracias hasta luego.


**Realidad**

Esa noche dormí sin soñar, solo abrí los ojos por la mañana y vi el sol entrar por mi ventana como el comienzo de un lindo día, así que me puse de pie rápidamente y fui en busca de un cambio de ropa para salir, hoy tenía que ir de caza por la tarde y tenía que ir a ver a mi familia; era un día hermoso para ir a jugar un rato con mis tíos vencidas, era tan divertido jugar con ellos se me pasaba el día rápido y más ahora que me sentía muy mal seria el día perfecto para distraerme. Sabía que mi tía Alice ya les había dicho que estaba despierta, y no tardaba en sonar el teléfono. Me dirigí a mi closet donde una vez más hacia de la suyas convirtiéndolo en el cuanto más grande de la casa, era increíble como a mi tía le daba tiempo para hacer mi closet, ¿Qué no era suficiente con el de ella y Jasper? También el de los abuelos Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, papá y mamá. Era sorprendente mi tía. Me sorprendieron los pasos que se escuchaban cerca de la puerta de mi recamara.

-hola.- hablo mi papá vacilante en la puerta,-te traje algo.

-hola papá, espera un segundo.- murmuré peleándome con el vestido para que entrara. Salí rápido y me pare en el marco de la puerta y me recargue con paso inocente.- listo. ¿Cómo me miro?

-lindísima como siempre.- dijo riendo e hice un mohín.

- que no va ver un día que me digas que me veo mal, o que esto no me queda.-hice con mi dedo una señal al vestido que me había puesto, sentándome en el baúl que tenia al pie de mi cama y mirándome al espejo que estaba enfrente.

-no, porque si eres perfecta todo te queda y eres realmente expectante.- murmuró, riendo y deslizándose rápidamente a mi lado. Me volví al espejo, regresando la mirada a su rostro, quería verlo por el espejo pero era imposible era como si estuviera hablando sola.- ¿qué quieres que haga?, no te voy a mentir.

-inténtalo un día, por favor.- me puse de pie y busque que me había traído, deteniendo mi mirada en la cama. Había traído unos huevos refritos con tocino y un jugo de naranja- No quiero de comer, quiero ir de caza.

- lo voy a tirar. Te veo en casa de tus abuelos, llego Carlisle y Esme de caza.- levanto la charola saliendo del cuarto.

-_está bien_. Dije con la mente no quería abrir la boca. Oí a mis papás, saliendo de casa y echándose a correr. Me quede ahí parada en el espejo. Mirándome con gesto pétreo y preguntándome porque las cosas tenían que ser así, ¿qué Jacob no se puedo a ver enamorado de mí? No sé porque me insistía tanto sabía que no iba poder hacer nada. Tenía que enfrentarme a él un día, él no sabia lo que me pasaba y nunca lo iba saber, no quería perder su amistad por una ilusión mía; pero no sabía como iba mirarlo. Tenía que pensar que iba hacer, tal vez inventarme que estaba enferma. La escuela me lo iba creer pero él no, e iba venir a verme. No tenía idea de cómo evitar su presencia. Escuche como ruidosamente tocaban el vidrio. Que ahora era una pared con una puerta deslizable hacia un balcón de piso donde había una mesa donde me sentaba a leer. No tarde mucho en esperar para ver quién era ya que estaban cerradas las cortinas. Camine rápidamente hacia la puerta deslizando a un lado las cortinas. Era Jacob.

-ábreme por favor.-dijo con una desesperación y yo compuse el gesto, no quería que me viera como me dolía todo esto. Abrí la puerta suavemente, y cuando hubo un hueco, Jake la abrió de un tirón.

-Renesmee, escúchame.- se vino contra mí, tomándome con sus dos brazos por la cintura como si creyera que me iba zafar de él, su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del mío, lo mire a los ojos justo lo que no quería. Sus pupilas se dilataban. Nos quedamos mirándonos largos segundos.

-no sé de qué me hablas.-susurre por fin contra su rostro, quise hacerme la que no sabía porque me lo decía.

-claro que lo sabes, me lo dijo todo Quil. Sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos.-era cierto. Y lo que había pasado lo iba saber tarde o temprano aunque yo quisiera pensar otra cosa. Mi rostro se puso triste de inmediato.- No quiero que sufras.- lo interrumpí rápidamente.

-Lo sé Jacob, tú no tienes la culpa y cre…-me tapo la boca con su gran mano.

-no quiero que sigas así, esa muchacha es la nueva de mi clase de literatura fue a mi casa por los apuntes. Es solo eso.- dejo caer su brazo en mi cintura otra vez.

-mira Jake, yo no soy nadie para que me des explicaciones, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo de saber lo que sucede. Te quiero mucho Nessie.- susurró llegando su cálido aliento a mi rostro. Me separe unos centímetros más para poder hablar sin distraerme.

-yo… también te quiero Jake. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.-aunque me doliera eso era lo que iba seguir siendo. Nos miramos el uno al otro unos segundos más.

-entonces… estas celosa.-no era una pregunta. Me sentí cohibida, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas, no podía evitarlo. Jacob me miraba sonriendo coquetamente me encantaba su sonrisa y su mirada cuando lo hacía, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Me solté de él, lo podía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo pero me sentía bien entre sus brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- dije dando pasitos atrás, y él me siguió como un imán, atrapándome de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-¡oh...! ¡Claro que sí!, no mientas. Si lo estas, no te hagas.- murmuró sonriendo y se me escapo una sonrisa. Mentí.

-como no lo iba estar si pensé que me habías cambiado por esa.- me sentía incomoda cuando me abrazaba de ese modo, pero no incomoda porque no me gustara sino porque no era de amigos que lo hiciera.

-sabes que nunca te cambiare por nadie.- se puso serio otra vez, y yo le imite.-porque… - no sabia que pretendía decirme pero fruncí el ceño y vacilo sus palabras y se acerco mas y quedo muy cerca de mi rostro; por fin susurró.-porque te amo.

y se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta que sus labios se unieron con los míos, amoldándose de una forma increíble, como si sus labios y los míos estuvieran hechos a la medida, y sentí como en mi estomago borboteaban un puñado de mariposas y mi corazón latiendo de una forma impresionante. Con los ojos cerrados pude ver el mundo como giraba tan rápido que me sentí mareada, pero eso no impedía que yo me diera por vencida me sentía como si mis pies no estuvieran en el suelo y estuviéramos dando vueltas en el aire como una danza antigua así como pasaba en los cuentos de hadas. Mis manos las puse alrededor de sus mejillas sujetándolo para darle una señal que no me quería apartar, me apretó mas haciéndome pegarme totalmente a su cuerpo que también pego de una manera tan ajustable que me hacia sentir mas cómoda. Su delicioso sabor era tan agradable, sus labios se movían conmigo lentamente con dulzura. Mis brazos le respondían y mis brazos se quisieron envolver a su cuello haciéndolo lentamente pero fuertemente. Sentía como mi corazón se me salía por la boca entregándoselo con mucho amor y dándoselo para que lo guardara dentro de él, para que lo cuidara con todas sus fuerzas para toda la vida. Pero tenía que terminar pero fue un final hermoso y muy dulce. Sus labios se separaron de los míos lentamente con pequeño beso después.

-Yo también te amo.-dije en susurros entrecortados. Y él se río por lo bajo.

-ya lo sabía.- nos reímos; era increíble que yo estuviera ahí con él parada y que hubiera pasado lo que siempre había soñado. Fue mi sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
